Good For The Heart
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt has never been into exercise. That is, until Blaine joins the gym...    Rated T for sexual references and some swearing


_Hey dudes! You may be wondering why I'm randomly posting a oneshot in the middle of YDOYD. Well the reason for this is I recently met some awesome people on tumblr (for those of you that don't know, my tumblr is lizloz. tumblr. com) and because of of them was my 90th follower, I said I would give her a prize. She asked for a oneshot and here it is!_

_I hope you enjoy - because I spent all of today doing this I probs wont be able to get the next YDOYD chapter out until Monday, but I will write as fast as I can_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Good For The Heart<strong>

Exercise. It's good for the heart.

Dad had always tried to get me to exercise. Football, soccer, basketball. I had been to every sports club under the sun. After all those had failed he had even taken me to gym to try and squeeze out that last little bit of testosterone he prayed was hiding somewhere inside of me. Needless to say sport or exercise of any kind was not for me. Unless it was dancing along to the lastest Britney song on the TV.

Apart from my brief forray into football at McKinley, sport had been just as absent from my High School life as my other years. I certainly wasn't planning on changing this at Dalton. So I was more than confused when I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Scott standing there, dressed in sports kit finery.

"Hey Kurt." He said, that big cheesy grin on his face that I knew so well. "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." I was wary. Scott came over all the time, but never when he was engaging in any physical activity. he knew to avoid me at those times, especially when he was muddy.

"Are you coming to the gym?" A large snort spilled from my mouth.

"WHAT?" Had he been taking crazy pills? Or was it some bad food from the cafeteria? "Are you serious?" When my best friend didn't laugh or poke me in the shoulder I knew he was. "Why on earth would I be doing that?"

"Haven't you heard?" Now he looked surprised. My intrigue grew and I stepped forward out into the corridor.

"Heard what?"

"_Blaine_ joined the gym yesterday." Shit. Now this changed things. My crush on Blaine was well known to Scott - in fact it was well known to all of my friends and probably a good few other people at Dalton. Except, of course, the man himself. I'd taken to casually walking past the Senior common room at least twice a day but only bumped into him a couple of times. We were friendly at Warbler practice, but apart from that we barely socialised. But _this_. _This_ was an opportunity.

"Interested _now_?" Looking back at Scott I saw his grin had returned wider than ever. He'd obviously seen my reaction.

"Umm..." A ginormous quandry faced me. I had sworn never to take part in any non-compulsary exercise again - but this was _Blaine_. A chance to see him in short shorts, getting hot and sweaty and-

"I'm in." The choice was easy.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." The gym looked scary. I'd never even ventured into the building it was in, let alone the room itself, so I was more than a little intimidated. Huge metal weight machines stood around like menacing statues and running machines whirred as feet slapped against them. Thud, thud, thud...<p>

"Don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Scott smiled, slapping me on the back so I winced. Having no exercising clothes of my own he'd leant me some of his - the shirt was way too big, so I looked like a teenager trying to sneak into the mens 100m final. Following him over to the lockers I glanced around at the other people in the room. All of them looked like bodybuilders - I was surprised I hadn't seen them around school, but then remembered that the choir room and library weren't the places they probably hung out. I imagined they spent most of their time in here, honing their muscly physiques. God, they were all very muscly...

"Kurt?" I flicked my head back to Scott who was laughing. "We're here for _Blaine_ remember?" Shit. I'd obviously been gawking.

"Yes." I replied, trying to stop my cheeks from flushing but failing. "Blaine..."

Putting my change of clothes in a locker and slipping the key in my pocket the way Scott did I then followed him over to two free machines. Thankfully they were running ones, and from watching TV I knew how those worked.

"I'm just gonna do a warm up - don't feel like you have to keep up or anything." Scott said, before pressing a few buttons and immediately setting off at a fast jog. I sighed, slightly upset that he had little faith in my knowledge, before pressing the button that said quick start. The machine immediately jerked on and my feet tripped over each other, sending me crashing into the dashboard.

"Woah! Are you ok dude?" Scott stopped running, jumping over and hauling me to my feet, pressing my own machine's stop button as he did so.

"Ummm, er..." My face was scarlet. There was no denying that. Several guys had stopped what they were doing to look at me and were now grinning at each other. "I'm fine." I shrugged Scott off angrily and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to regain some air of class.

"Oh, ok. It's probably best to set a speed before you start though." Trying to hide a smirk my best friend restarted his machine and I scowled, before setting my speed to walking and beginning to move.

* * *

><p>I still couldn't see the appeal of this at all. Already my skin felt clammy and my clothes were beginning to stick to me with the sweat that was pouring down my face and back. How could anyone find this <em>fun<em>? Or exciting? Scott was now running full pelt and kept making little noises of exertion every few seconds. If he wasn't my best friend and a complete idiot I might have found it attractive. Settling instead for watching the TV screens, which were currently playing the new Beyonce video, I grit my teeth and tried to remind myself of the reason why I was here, why I was putting myself through all of this.

And then he entered.

It was like my world stopped for a second. I almost lost my footing on the running machine again, but this time somehow managed to stay upright. Blaine was dressed in a white tightfitting tshirt, which showed off those wonderful arms of his, and baggy blue basketball shorts. It was one of the first times I had seen him out of his Dalton uniform, and certainly the first time without hairgel. Sweet Lord he didn't have hairgel in. His hair was messy, spiralling out in gorgeous little curls. I was in love.

"And we're in." Scott muttered, laughter in his tone. I immediately shot him a 'don't screw this up' look, before realising in horror my own appearance. Desperately running my hands through my hair and wiping my hands on my shirt I increased the speed on my machine to a light jog and tried to look like I did this all the time. That I hadn't just decided to join the gym like he had.

"Hey Wes." Blaine spotted his fellow Wordsworthian from across the room, striding over and giving him a slap on the shoulder (what was it with men and slapping?) - he smiled and I melted all over again. Shit man. He then stretched upwards, revealing a little bit of skin around his waist so I nearly choked, before stepping onto a cross trainer and beginning a warm up.

Oh God. Oh God. What did I do now? I was desperate to move closer, but didn't want to risk making a fool of myself. The running machine was the only one I knew how to use, and there was no way I was going anywhere near the weights. I was so busy gawking at Blaine's arms working the levers that I didn't even notice another person come up beside me.

"Kurt?" immediately I flashed my head round, once again having to steady myself. Nathaniel laughed and I blushed.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing here?" He looked surprised - it was well known that I hated exercise - in fact I reckoned many boys had put bets on me never entering the gym in my life.

"Um..." I was about to explain when Scott interrupted.

"He's perving on Blaine."

"_SCOTT_!" Stopping my machine I reached over and slapped my best friend on the head - he let out a cry and I immediately regretted it.

"I am _not_ perving on Blaine!"

"Well why are you here then? I thought you hated exercise?" Nathaniel was smiling, now obviously in on the joke. I scowled.

"Yes, I do...ok so I am here for Blaine. Is that a crime?"

"No, not at all. I think it's quite funny. He does look pretty good." Following my Head Boy's gaze back to Blaine I sighed. He had now begun to build up a sweat and drops were pooling around the base of his neck. Sweet Jesus.

"I think I need to move machines." I muttered, feeling my body begin to get very hot and my stomach coil in a way I knew well. "Something sitting down."

"Really? Ok, _OH_..." Scott caught my drift and we immediately moved, leaving Nathaniel to laugh away to himself.

* * *

><p>The rowing machine was perhaps even more complex. It took me at least five minutes to get my feet slotted in and I couldn't find a position comfortable enough to start rowing. When I finally grabbed hold of the bar Scott had already gone 1000m and was laughing at me.<p>

"Come on Kurt, are you really this anti-exercise?"

"Yes. I am." I replied bluntly, before pulling the bar towards me. Shit.

"My God - this weighs a ton!" I glanced at my dial and compared it to Scott's. He was rowing with twice the diffculty I was. Was I really that weak?

"It gets easier." Taking a deep breath in I pulled the bar again and grimaced. Well, this was going to be fun.

Wanting to take my mind off the searing pain running through my arms I looked back to what was now my favourite spot in the entire gym, before freezing. Blaine wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked Scott, panic in my voice "Where did he-?"

"Kurt!" Spinning my head round, I almost died. Blaine had finished using the cross trainer. He'd finished and was now standing my the rowing machine. Right in front of me.

"Blaine, um, hi," My words burbled out of my mouth so my face flushed red and I cursed under my breath. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"I didn't know you went to the gym." Somehow he didn't look tired at all - that same gorgeous smile on his face. He lifted up his shirt to wipe his face on it and I almost screamed, dragging my eyes away from the pefectly toned stomach that was revealed.

"Um..."

"He just joined." Scott interrupted, holding out his hand so Blaine could shake it. "Today in fact."

"Oh, cool, me too." I could have slapped my best friend right then. If I'd had enough energy left I probably would have, disguised it as a muscle spasm or something. I realised I was still holding the rowing machine bar to my chest and my arms were beginning to shake, to let it go and moved forward so my knees were bent. God, there was no way to look attractive on this machine at all. This was awful.

"Ok if I join you?" Blaine spoke again and my insides screamed. Oh my God, this was so not ok, this was-

"Sure!"

I tried not to kill my best friend. I tried not to die as my one true love sat down beside me. As he reached out his arms and grabbed the bar, pulling it back towards him so his biceps tensed and I saw the muscle ripple...

"Um, I'm getting bored of this now, shall we move?" The words spilled from my mouth in a rush - I jumped up like I was on fire and Scott looked at me, confused.

"But Kurt, we only just started using this?" Blaine also looked upset, his eyes saddening so I quickly had to look away and control my breathing.

"Yeah, but I'm bored. I'm gonna go do..." Frantically scanning my eyes around the gym I searched for the first free thing I could see. "...some weights."

**OH NO.**

Scott's eyebrows raised - not only could I not do weights, it was also something he couldn't really do with me. But it was too late to back out now.

"Ok... I'll be over here if you need me." Desperately hoping for an earthquake, a volcanic eruption, anything that would take me away from the humiliation I was about to experience, I walked slowly over to the nearest weight machine.

* * *

><p>Right...<p>

Hopelessly staring at the instructions I waited for the information to go in. There was a little diagram of a man sitting down so I copied him, craning my neck to still have a view of the picture. God, this was stupid. I grabbed hold of the bars, steadied myself and tried to pull them towards me like the writing said.

Nothing happened. I tried again. The bars wouldn't move.

"I think you need to take the weight down a bit." Looking upwards my heart stopped again. Blaine reached his hand out, signalling to something my my knee and I followed it to see I was trying to lift the weight of the last guy. Dammit.

"Oh..." I blushed, shifting to move it. Blaine, however, leant forward unexpectedly and grabbed hold of the pin, bringing it up to the top. His arm had brushed against mine as he moved and I struggled not to gasp.

"Try now." Smiling at me he motioned for me to have another go. Gingerly I pushed the bars forward and they moved, making me smile.

"Oh. Thanks."

"I gather you're not really a gym person." Blaine leaned against the side of the machine, practically displaying his body in front of me so I swallowed loudly. He was actually having a conversation with me. A real conversation...

"No. Not really."

"It can be a bit daunting at first. I know I was pretty scared when I joined my first gym." I laughed. It was hard to imagine Blaine being scared of anything.

"Yeah, it is."

"What made you want to start?" Shit. Think of an excuse Kurt. Think fast...

"Umm... I guess I just wanted to try something new." Blaine smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Cool. Well, I'll see you later then I guess. Maybe at Warbler practice." I wanted to reach my hand out and grab him, tell him not to go - that he was the reason I was here and always would be. But my hands weren't free and my heart was heavy.

"Yeah. See you." Blaine walked off and my arms sagged, letting the weights fall back down with a clunk. Great.

* * *

><p>After our failed encounter it was hard for me to be enthusiastic about anything in the gym, even when Single Ladies came on and Scott started to re-enact my dance on the exercise mats. I ended up bailing early saying I would wait outside and trudging into the changing rooms feeling like an idiot. Blaine and I were just too different. I wasn't good enough for him and never would be.<p>

Opening my locker with I sigh I pulled out my clothes and wrenched off my shirt, which was still completely covered with sweat. I rubbed my face angrily with it and threw it on the floor, letting out an angry shout.

"Kurt?" I looked up, expecting to see Scott or Nathaniel offering support, but yelped when I saw Blaine standing in the doorway. Immediately my hands waved around to grab my discarded shirt, and I held it across my chest like my parents had just walked in on me waxing.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, my voice high pitched from the shock. He laughed.

"Kurt - this is a public changing room." Immediately my face turned scarlet again. Fuck. I was terrible at this.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of down." Stepping forward I held my breath. Blaine looked concerned, why was he concerned? He had never acted like this around me before.

"I'm fine."

"Is it me? You were acting funny when I came over. Did I do something wrong?" I laughed. Maybe the testosterone from the gym was making my head go funny. Figuring this must be some kind of trip - I spoke my mind

"I'm sorry Blaine, but this is all a bit strange. You've never shown any real interest in how I felt before."

"That's because I didn't know." I stopped. Blaine looked serious. For a second I wasn't really sure if I wanted to ask the question.

"...Know what?"

"Scott told me. He told me why you came here today, why you joined the gym." Oh great. My best friend had ratted on me and now I was going to be humiliated. Thanks a bunch.

"Well Scott lied." I said, turning round to wrench open and take out my clothes. "Scott is an idiot, stupid, moronic, lia-" Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round and saw Blaine's face inches from mine. The squeak spilled out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it.

"Kurt." He said. A smile graced his face that I had never seen before. "I feel the same way. I always have. I just wasn't sure if you did." My body froze.

"What." Another laugh spilt from Blaine's lips. He reached up his hand and ran it across my cheek, picking up a droplet of sweat.

"Do I have to show you?" And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p>It was a slow kiss - one I saw coming but was still surprised at. Blaine's hand slid to cup my neck and as our lips touched I felt him squeeze gently. Immediately my mouth let out a gasp and he smiled so his teeth grazed my bottom lip. Holy shit.<p>

"Blaine." I couldn't stop myself - I was torn between the thought that this could all be a dream and throwing myself on him and just letting go. Upon hearing his name Blaine deepened the kiss, pushing out heads closer together so I groaned with pleasure. My shirt had fallen from my hands so my chest was fully visible - suddenly I felt a hand on it and realised Blaine was pushing me backwards. Where were we going?

"Whe-?" I tried to talk but was silenced by another kiss, this one with tongue. Holy shit - this was the best kiss I had ever experienced. Not that I'd had many. Blaine continued to push me back across the room - the movement rough, but in just the right kind of way so I was instantly turned on. When we finally hit a wall I felt the cold tiles and realised we were in a shower cubicle.

"Oh God Kurt." Blaine said, finally letting us pause for air. His voice was gravelly with passion and I almost cut him off, but wanted to hear what he had to say. "You are just..." He stared at me - hazel eyes burning with such intense passion that my whole body flamed with desire. "...I want you."

I could take it no longer. Grabbing hold of Blaine's hips I yanked him towards me, shoving my tongue down his throat with such force that even he yelped out. As his hands fumbled around my waist I grabbed hold of his tshirt, pulling it upwards so for a split second we had to part to get it over his head. When our skin touched properly for the first time I let out another moan and suddenly water cascaded down onto our heads, Blaine's hand having hit the button. The sensation was unbelievably erotic - I felt hands in my hair and lips kissing my neck, my shoulderblades, my chest. As our bodies slid together I felt the friction rising and my stomach coiling again - Blaine's mouth reached my waistband and I screamed out, the desire too much.

* * *

><p>"Oh God - are you ok?" Blaine stopped, looking up with concern on his face. The water was flowing into his eyes and he squinted in the most adorable way. I laughed.<p>

"Shit, I am more than ok Blaine." I went to pull him up into a kiss but suddenly heard the door to the changing room swing open and voices come into the room. Obviously other people had heard my scream.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Scott's voice called out and Blaine and I immediately stood up, frantically trying to smarten ourselves up and bring the colour from our cheeks. Glancing down at my pants I saw I had the biggest boner under the sun - immediately I swore and when Blaine noticed he did the same. How the fuck was this going to work.

"Er hi guys." Blaine said, stepping out from the cubicle and holding his hand up. I noticed he had his shirt also held over his crotch and couldn't help but grin. "Kurt and I were just...um, having a shower."

"What, with your clothes on?" I heard Nathaniel speak and almost laughed at his naiveness.

"No, um, this is just um...sweat." God. Blaine was almost as bad at lying as I was."

"Is Kurt ok?" Hearing Scott again I stepped out, trying to look normal but keeping the lower half of my body behind the wall.

"Hi." I smiled and a grin spread across my best friend's face. I wanted to run over and hug him but knew I would reveal myself and cause even more of a stir than I already had.

"Ok guys, I think they're alright." Obviously realising what had gone down Scott motioned for everyone to leave - he gave me a thumbs up and I nodded my head, not caring that my hair probably still looked a state. I didn't care about anything right now.

* * *

><p>When everyone had left, I turned to look at Blaine. For a second we stared at each other, before suddenly our mouths broke into smiles and we burst out laughing.<p>

"Oh my God." I said, inbetween my giggles. "My first ever remotely sexual experience and I get busted by about five people." Blaine laughed further, dropping his shirt down on the floor so it floated on the water than had yet to drain.

"Lucky us." He stepped forward slowly, allowing me to take in his beautiful body again, making my breathing faster all over again. "Care to continue?" I didn't answer. Just turned round and pressed my hand against the shower button.


End file.
